Santuario
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Una habitacion es testigo de todo lo que ocure en si, es testigo de como crece y cambia la persona que habita en el. SasuHina OneShot Mi primer lemon


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi las kunoichis estan de relleno en verdad soy gay Kishimoto**

* * *

Conseguí abrir la puerta del dormitorio torpemente, y entramos a trompicones. Tu aun no me soltabas, así que estuvimos apunto de caernos en el trayecto cuando tropezamos con mi mochila.

Llegamos a mi cama, ese sitio donde me pase las noches en vela de pequeña jugando con mis muñecas sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi padre; el cual tenia muy mal genio al levantarse; ese sitio en el que me pase las noches en vela leyendo novelas de todo tipo aventura, fantasía romance; ese sitio donde me pase las noches en vela pensando en ti. Ese sitio donde perderé ya del todo mi inocencia.

Pero sé que quiero hacerlo, y mas si es contigo.

-¿Estas segura?-me preguntas separándote de mis labios después en un buen rato.

-Por supuesto-digo mas segura de mis palabras que nunca. A pesar de que noto el calor en mis mejillas indicándome como de roja debe de estar mi cara, se que mis ojos muestran toda la ternura, amor, deseo y determinación que siento.

Me sonreíste, no una sonrisa picara o burlesca típica en ti, si no una sonrisa que trasmitía todo el cariño que me tenias. Y luego me vuelves a besar, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en una batalla si fin, como otra veces. Mientras tus manos van bajando, acariciándome lateralmente el torso, las caderas mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi rodilla, en la que apretaste tu mano inconscientemente.

Pego un grito de dolor y me separo de ti, me pides perdón. No te habías dado cuenta, yo se que es verdad, hasta a mi se me olvida algunas veces. Cuatro meses antes de que empezáramos a salir, sufrí un accidente en el que tuve una fractura muy extraña en la rodilla y tuve que estar escayolada durante dos meses. Aun tengo secuelas de aquello.

Me das un beso casto en los labios y luego bajas, intentas remediar tu error subiendo el pantalón poco por encima de mi rodilla afectada y empezando a repartir besos en ella. Yo me rió, ya que tengo muchas cosquillas y porque adoro esos actos dulces que no parecen propios de ti.

Subes, pero solo un poco. Es para quitarme el pantalón que llevo. Clavo mi mirada en el techo debido a la vergüenza y descubro algo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ya no estaba. Ya no estaba la sombra del reflejo que procedía de un espejo pintado que adornaba mi dormitorio cuando era mas pequeña.

Esa sombra siempre me hizo compañía cuando me encerraba en mi cuarto, es curioso como es que se fue. Hará ya casi un año cuando lo re-decore. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es que deje e prestarle atención?

Me hiciste volver de mi mundo cuando me preguntaste si seguía bien, yo te dije que si, que solo me había distraído. Esta ves si que apareció una sonrisa burlesca en tu rostro, la cual hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Con delicadeza me quitaste la camiseta que llevaba puesta y luego te incorporaste para quitarte la tuya, haciendo que nos observáramos el uno al otro. Yo me quede embobada mirándote, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Te volviste a reír.

-Eres hermosa-me susurraste acercándote a mi oído.

¿Hermosa? ¿Yo? Cierto es que mis amigos me dicen guapa, y todo eso. Pero lo catalogo como "palabras de amigos", Nunca me considere hermosa. Quizás adorable en algunos sentidos, pero no hermosa.

Te centraste en mi cuello mientras mis manos recorren tu espalda. Es curioso el tacto de tu piel me resulta un poco áspero pero aun así me agrada. Trago saliva reuniendo valor para lo que voy a hacer. Mis manos ya están el broche de tu pantalón, el cual abro de manera torpe, y empiezo a bajare la prenda. Acariciando tu entrepierna sin darme cuenta.

Sueltas un gruñido, y empiezas a acariciarme el cuello con tu nariz. Se lo que significa, que quieres mas; aunque siempre relacionamos este gesto con los mimos que nos hacíamos el uno al otro.

Cuando consigo deshacerme del vaquero, vuelvo a levar mis manos hacia el mismo lugar de antes, y te acaricio levemente por encima de los boxers. Eso si que te volvió loco, me mordiste el cuello; haciendo que yo gimiera entre el dolor y el placer; y desabrochaste el sostén que llevaba puesto de una manera que ni me di cuenta.

Levantaste la cabeza, nuestros ojos se encontraron, los tuyos preguntando a los míos. Asentí mientras te bajaba los boxers.

Comenzaste un camino de besos en mi cuerpo, primero ten entretuviste con mis pechos. Lamiendo y besando uno mientras masajeabas el otro, alternando entre los dos. Después, cuando ya tenia duros y erectos los pezones, continuaste encontrándote con mi ombligo; me volviste a hacer cosquillas al estimular esa zona, que se le va a hacer soy muy sensible. Y luego… luego bajaste mas.

¿Cuándo me habías quitado las braguitas? No me había dado cuenta de aquello. Se que estabas vacilando, pero yo ya estaba demasiado excitada. Te suplique que lo hicieras, aquello te convenció.

Gemí, gemí como loca al notar tu lengua en mi interior. Recorrías toda mi intimidad, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Mientras tus manos masajeaban mis piernas con cuidado cuando estabas cerca de las rodillas en ambos lados. ¡A quien le preocupaba ahora eso!

Llegue al orgasmo gritando tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento, a la vez que tu ascendías para que nos volviéramos a ver. Al ver tu rostro, solo pude cogerlo con las dos manos y acercarlo a mi para besarlo. Los ojos, la nariz, la boca, la mandíbula.

Te reías ante mi reacción, tan espontánea. Cuando me calme me preguntaste si estaba preparada, a lo que le respondí que si que lo estaba; rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos, esperándote…

Te introdujiste en mis de una embestida, haciendo que apretara el abrazo y mordiera tu hombro. Pero no te importo, te quedaste quieto esperando a que me acostumbrase ti. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que mis caderas se movieron incitándote a mas contacto. No te negaste.

Te movías lenta y tortuosamente, no querías hacerme daño estoy segura; pero yo necesitaba mas y asi te lo hago saber. Aumentas el ritmo, aumento la fuerza de mis manos al clavarte las uñas, aumentan nuestro gemidos.

Volví a llegar al orgasmo, también grito tu nombre otra vez, tu también alcanzas el clímax al oírme, gruñendo el mío.

Sales despacio de mi te colocas a mi lado, ambos estamos sin aliento; me gire hacia ti abrazándote, me devolviste el abrazo.

-Te…quiero…Sasuke.-consigo decir.

-Y yo Hinata…-tu voz suena ronca, no se si a los gritos de antes o por que aun estas algo excitado

Mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizan empiezo a observar mi habitación, el sitio que me vio crecer, el sitio que me vio convertirme de niña a mujer. Aunque no se si seria correcto decirlo. Ya que si comparamos mi habitación de ahora con la que me dieron a los tres años cuesta pensar que es la misma, fue cambiando a medida que yo iba cambiando…

No espera, aun quedan mis peluches. Ahí en esa estantería que tengo en la pared de enfrente. Cierto es que no todos estaban aquí desde el principio. Pero ahí uno que si me vio crecer. El oso blanco que me regalo mi madre cuando era un bebe.

Ese oso era el símbolo de mi santuario. Testigo de mi vida.

* * *

**Zirta: Ahi dios mio que vergüenza. ¿Como es que he podido acabar escribiendo esto? /////**

_**Jikaku: Porque estas jodidamente enamorada y no paras de calentarte el coco con ideas, las cuales acabas usando para cososa como estas ¬¬U**_

**Z:¡Quien te ha pedido tu opinion pelmaza!**

_**J:Es la verdad**_

**Z:¡No me salgas ahora con esas!**

_**J:Pero la verdad es increible lo que puedes llegar a escibir de una sentada cuando estas inspirada. Creo que deberias tener mas fantasias a menudo. Sobretodo ahora quue se te estan alterando lashoras de sueño.**_

**Z:Y no para la pesada ¬¬**

_**J:Sabes que que deberias ponerte las pilas como Hinata.**_

**Z:¿QUE? Pe...pero como qui...quieres que me lo..lo O////O**

_**J:Que no me referia eso si no a declararte so burra ¬///¬U**_

**Z:¡Haberlo dicho antes! Ejem bueno si os ha gustado dejarme un Rewiew.**

_**J:Hacerlo que asi se motivara, se declarara y si se echa un novio tendra mas inspiracion.**_

**Z:¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR?!**


End file.
